


В лучах утреннего солнца

by Melissa_Badger



Category: DC Animated Universe, DCU (Animated), DCU (Comics), Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Gen, Identity Issues, M/M, POV Original Character
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-21
Updated: 2016-05-21
Packaged: 2018-06-09 19:26:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6919999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melissa_Badger/pseuds/Melissa_Badger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Как жизнь «Шаттердома» вращалась вокруг пяти Егерей, так и жизнь супергеройского сообщества — не заметил бы только слепой — даже сейчас вращалась вокруг двух фигур.</p>
            </blockquote>





	В лучах утреннего солнца

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Looking Outward Together](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1015900) by [Mithen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mithen/pseuds/Mithen). 



> Вольное продолжение прекрасного фика mithen.

Они были легендами… Точнее, нет, почему же «были»? Они оставались легендами.

Знали «плащи» или нет, но среди техников и инженеров, нейробиологов и поваров, среди всех _людей_ базы больше двух лет продержалось уже неизвестно кем заведённое пари, требующее ответа на один вопрос: «Когда?»

24 октября 2016 года.

Что ж, Джейкоб проиграл — «Лучшие в Мире» смогли войти в стабильный дрифт на целых три месяца и шесть дней раньше, чем ставил он. И это тот редчайший случай, когда он как ребёнок радовался проигрышу.

Стоит ли говорить, что оказавшийся ближе всех к дате Стивенс Маккормак, ядерщик (тот ещё зануда, если честно), закатил настоящую вечеринку. Ненадолго в гудящую на сотни голосов столовую заглянул даже Бэтмен, перекинулся парой слов с генералом Лейном, а когда Джейкоб обновил свой стакан и снова посмотрел в ту сторону — чёрной фигуры Бэта там уже не было. 

После полутора лет службы в «Шаттердоме» он до сих пор не верил, что может запросто взмахнуть рукой, приветствуя Супермена, или же… или же очень старательно делать вид, что не разглядывает броню Бэтмена, если тот спешил к телепорту Лиги во всей своей броне, а не в нейрокостюме. Он видел Чудо-Женщину, видел Марсианского Охотника, раздобыл для Джесси автограф Флэша, угостил соком Орлицу и даже выпил пива с Зелёной Стрелой. За всю свою жизнь он на экране телевизора не видел супергероев так часто, как за эти полтора года, причём теперь-то он их видел лично.

Под звук завывающих сирен Джейкоб торопился вверх по металлической лестнице, и сердце у него колотилось вовсе не от быстрого шага. Ему казалось, что с каждой секундой он всё ближе к раю, к тому самому раю, какой только может быть у инженера-энерготехника первого разряда — и лишь второго уровня доступа.

Как жизнь «Шаттердома» вращалась вокруг пяти Егерей, так и жизнь супергеройского сообщества — не заметил бы только слепой — даже сейчас вращалась вокруг двух фигур. Синий с Чёрным… Они…

Новый дуэт пилотов проходил тренировочную программу раз в пять быстрее других пилотов. Джейкоб подкупил Стэйсона, чтобы посмотреть на хотя бы график энергопотребления и сравнить его со стандартным. То же время питания, предположительно те же упражнения на координацию, занятия с использованием оружия, отработка отказа систем или помех в дрифте, техника подводного боя… Ради последнего распределения нагрузок он и затеял всё это. Судя по пикам — с первой попытки, без переключения цепей на систему баланса и утяжеления. Кто бы ни пилотировал самого свежего Егеря, он мог заставить эту махину плавать, когда не каждые дрифтосовместимые способны были с первого раза просто удержаться на ногах.

И ведь он увидит, своими глазами увидит, кто же пилотирует этого Егеря!

Величайшим секретом «Шаттердома» (который, конечно же, знали все) было то, что и Бэтмен, и Супермен пилотируют без масок. Он не очень понимал, о какой маске говорили, когда дело доходило до Супермена, но вот Бэтмен… Представить себе Бэтмена без маски он просто не мог, ему казалось, что под остроухим капюшоном нет головы, ни верхней части лица, ни лба, ни бровей, ни волос — ничего, только тьма. Это глупо, однако сложно думать иначе, когда даже броня его казалась не бронёй, а кевларово-стальной кожей.

Они были легендами до того. Их дрифт начинал становиться легендой с каждым днём их тренировок, с каждым открытием ворот пятого ангара. Нейрокостюмы, конечно же, носились без плащей, но за «Полуденной Тенью», самым мощным Егерем «Шаттердома», уже развевался плащ из мифов.

Самый быстрый разум на планете и самый острый тактический ум. Превосходнейшие рефлексы, помноженные на невероятную психическую стабильность. Весь спектр суперчувств, дополненный сверхъестественной интуицией. И немыслимая точность — казавшаяся невозможной выверенность в движениях. 

Если другие Егеря, даже «Алый Арабеск», могли по мелочи повредить собственную обшивку неудачным хватом за оружие или слишком резким шагом, «Полуденная Тень» способна была поднять с пола стакан, не разбив его. Все, кто хоть раз обменивался рукопожатием с Суперменом, осознавали причину. 

А ещё Джейкоб не раз замечал, что, даже громыхая титановыми ногами по бронированным плитам пола, «Полуденная Тень» ступает раз в десять тише, чем другие Егеря. И причину этому понимали все, кто хоть раз обмирал от страха, когда мимо них — в абсолютно пустом до того коридоре! — беззвучным шагом проносился в вихре чёрного плаща Бэтмен.

«Полуденная Тень». Чёрно-красная, утяжелённая, первая и единственная в своей серии. Предоставленный лично Лютором металл, укреплённый по его собственной технологии настолько, чтобы даже Супермен не почувствовал себя внутри бумажной куклы. Количество нейроцепей, которое перегрузило бы мозг обычным пилотам. Совмещённая эмблема летучей мыши и фирменного суперменовского герба на груди.

Говорили, что этот Егерь оказался невероятно дорогим в производстве, но по необъяснимому капризу спонсоров его не пытались переделать под других пилотов. Чего там было больше: трезвого расчёта или надежды — Джейкоб не знал, да и не хотел задумываться. 

Зато он знал свои собственные очень приблизительные расчёты, которые гласили, что при выполнении некоторых условий «Полуденная Тень» может взлететь, направляемая силой Супермена изнутри. Если это так, то у неё будет мобильность, недоступная никому больше. Вот только проверить свои догадки ему было не у кого: пятый ангар до сих пор считался находящимся в стадии эксперимента.

Сирены гудели, им вторило далёкое эхо сигналов из третьего дока — там, наверняка, разогревали «Алый Арабеск». Оно накладывалось на сирены ангара второго, там готовили резервного третьего Егеря: или это будет команда Мэгги и Кейт, или братья Качмарек. Джейкоба вызвали так срочно, что он даже не успел проглядеть протокол.

Стоило ему войти в мониторную, доктор Лесли Томпкинсон отъехала вместе с креслом к той половине экранов, где обычно располагались нейробиологи. Значит, она. Хорошо. Лесли считалась лучшей, и вовсе не потому, что работала у Лиги Справедливости кем-то вроде медицинского консультанта. Она просто была лучшей.

Рядом с ней, у самой стены сидел какой-то темноволосый худощавый парень в тёмных очках. Джейкоб никогда не видел его, но приветственно улыбнулся и поспешил к мониторам. Он и так задержался.

Егерь уже был запущен. Зелёная лампа над стеклом горела чётко и ясно: дрифт активирован, связь стабильная.

Однако стоило ему глянуть на мониторы, Джейкоб нахмурился. Картинки из кабины не было. Там, где должно быть парное изображение лиц пилотов, чётко алела надпись «Запись не ведётся». Он уже собирался запросить внутреннюю диагностику и исправить ошибку, когда Лесли легко коснулась его плеча.

— Парни, — сказала она, склонившись к микрофону. — У нас сегодня новенький.

— Кто? — любопытно спросил… Если честно, Джейкоб не понял, кто это спросил, потому что голос не был похож ни на Бэтменовский, ни на Суперменовский. Он даже подумал, что это сказал парень в очках, но нет, тот сидел и чуть усмехался. 

Джейкоб непонимающе оглянулся на Лесли, и та ему кивнула.

— Джейкоб Кам…

— А, это ты, Джейк? — оживлённо перебил его тот же голос, и теперь он узнал в нём Супермена. Странно, Джейкоб никогда не замечал, чтобы тот говорил с акцентом, чуть растягивая слова. Чем-то напоминало говор западных штатов, у Грега оттуда была невеста.

— Да, я. Привет, Супе…

— Лесли, почему не номер один или два? — напряжённо сказал другой голос… Голос Бэтмена?

— Тоже кишечный грипп. Всё по твоим инструкциям, Брюс.

— А Джейкоб — номер три в твоём Великом Списке? Я впечатлён. Привет, Джейк, мы постараемся не доставить тебе много проблем. 

— Кларк. Опять ты отвлекаешься, соберись, — проворчал второй голос, и вот теперь ошибиться было сложно — Бэтмен.

Хотя, честно сказать, Джейкоб ни разу не слышал до того, чтобы Бэтмен именно ворчал. Он мог угрожающе прорычать, мог процедить фразу с остротой лезвия, мог банально не удостоить ответом. Однако чтобы вот так обыденно ворчал — нет, никогда.

— Это ты собери свой аристократический зад, Брюс, и давай поработаем. 

В динамиках раздалось фырканье, однако другого ответа не прозвучало — «Полуденная Тень» сделала свой первый шаг. Кривые энергопотребления взлетели и замерли: оптимальная нагрузка. От следующего шага кофе в кружке Лесли задрожал, и по спине Джейкоба неожиданно прошла дрожь. Он столько раз выпускал Егерей, что не должен был ни испугаться, ни заволноваться. Но всё же…

Он смотрел на мониторы, а краем глаза видел, как на него движется чёрно-красная громада. Конечно, это только казалось, что Егерь идёт на мониторную, он пройдёт мимо — к воротам в центральный зал, но прямо сейчас у Джейкоба замерло дыхание от ощущения, что это под его присмотром будет проходить третий бой Супермена и Бэтмена.

— Что ж ты как увалень на выпускном вечере, — пробормотал Бэтмен. — Легче, легче. Не сутулься, вырвешь стабилизаторы, будешь выплачивать со своей зарплаты. Нет, Кларк, даже не думай — я тебе не одолжу.

— Я вечность буду выплачивать! Это нечестно, вторую половину делаешь ты, ты и плати.

— Заплачу ровно половину, ни центом больше.

— Скопидом.

В ответ раздалось язвительное хмыканье.

Джейкоб обернулся на Лесли и увидел, как та прячет улыбку за ободом кружки с кофе. Заметив его молчаливый вопрос, Лесли закатила глаза и помахала рукой, будто слышала подобное уже в сотый раз, и кивнула ему на экраны.

Время поработать. «Оками» — третий уровень.

— Какая расстановка? — раздался тот же знакомо-незнакомый голос Супермена.

— Ведёт «Полуденная Тень», — ответила Лесли, — страхует «Козырный туз». «Алый Арабеск» в резерве.

— Дадим дамам отдохнуть? — с ленцой протянул голос, и Джейкоб опешил. Он не понял, кто это сказал и невольно покосился на развалившегося в кресле парня.

— Ты галантен как всегда, — беззлобно усмехнулся Супермен. Значит, до того говорил… Бэтмен?

— А тебе, как всегда, не терпится поиграть мускулами. Деревенщина, как есть, — нарочито вздохнул Бэтмен.

«Нет, не Бэтмен — Брюс», — подумал он.

«А рассмеялся… Кларк», — пришла следом вторая мысль.

Переливающийся рыжими всполохами от сигнальных огней Егерь шагал к воротам. 

Джейкоб смотрел за датчиками давления, пробежался глазами по состоянию генераторов каждой из конечностей, по привычке покосился на соседний экран с параметрами нейросвязи, бросил взгляд на уровень синхронизации и… и с трудом заставил себя не потянуться к чужой клавиатуре и не развернуть окно во всех подробностях. Лесли поймала его взгляд, но ничего не сказала, а лишь загадочно улыбнулась и кивнула. А парень усмехнулся и приложил палец к губам.

«Полуденная Тень» шла вперёд и легонько, так что не было слышно даже ударов металла о металл, постукивала кончиками пальцев правой руки по бедру — словно в ритме не слышной никому, кроме пилотов, мелодии.

***

К выходу из пятого ангара Джейкоб шёл, медленно передвигая ногами. Сначала покинуть мониторную, попрощаться — сделано. Затем четыре пролёта по металлической лестнице вниз, до уровня обычного пола — сделано. Оглянуться на огромные ступни «Полуденной Тени», поднять взгляд вверх, на пустую кабину — сделано.

Он без намёков понял, зачем Лесли заняла его беседой после возвращения Егеря в каркас установочного блока. Он знал, что коридор к ближайшему жилому сектору всегда слепнет для камер, когда там идут пилоты «Полуденной Тени». Он осознавал, что любая его попытка узнать больше, чем ему уже позволили, будет пресечена Красным Робином, которого Джейкоб с трудом, но узнал. 

Отсюда до выхода не больше ста ярдов. Его временный пропуск перестал действовать, стоило им провести по считывателю на выходе из мониторной. Он не сомневался и не проверял.

Как Джейкоб и думал, за первыми же контейнерами в центральном зале его встретил Грег, единственный, кому он шепнул, куда именно его вызвали срочным приказом.

— Ну! Давай, колись! Ты видел Бэтса без маски?

Шикнув на него, Джейкоб повёл его в сторону. Он и так рисковал, что сказал кому-то; не хватало ещё, чтобы все узнали, что он работал не среди «нижних» техников, а именно в пункте управления «Полуденной Тенью». До конца дневной смены было ещё далеко, так что столовая стояла полупустая, и он вместе с Грегом двинулся к дальним столам в углу.

Он вытащил из нагрудного кармана упаковку галет, разорвал по шву, протянул одну Грегу — тот отказался, — откусил уголочек от неё сам.

— Знаешь, Грег, они… — начал он и замолчал. 

— Так ты видел Бэтмена без маски или нет?

— Я не видел лиц. Но… Без масок, да, — кивнул он с трудом и снова замолчал.

Он отлично понимал, что не имеет права рассказывать о деталях, подозревал, что с завтрашнего дня уровень его доступа может подняться… пока ещё не до нулевого, но уже до первого, что его могут перевести на постоянное обслуживание «Полуденной Тени». И в то же время он не сумел бы совсем промолчать и обидеть друга.

— Синапсы. Девяносто девять и девяносто восемь сотых процента, — только и сказал он.


End file.
